


Lost But Never Forgetton

by gardensgnome



Category: Suikoden Tierkreis
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: no_true_pair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrodechild learns of the events that stopped the assimilation of the 11th world where it was not wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost But Never Forgetton

Chrodechild waited patiently for her chance to talk to Sieg. She knew what it was like to fight those that mattered to you and to lose loved ones and she wanted to make sure his mind was still in the right place to carry on with working towards defeating Valfred and The One King.

No one had immediately realized the price paid to stop the eleventh world fusion from occuring on their headquarters until Sieg and his friends had returned to the castle, Sisuca ushering them into Sieg's room. Sieg with damp streaks down his face, Jale's eyes too bright with unshed tears as he guided Liu along, the Elder of the Scribes face buried in his hands which once again bore the tattooed mark of the Tautau Council, Marcia following them in a daze. Sisuca told no one what had happened as she stood guard but Chrodechild could see from the way she was fighting to hold herself together that it was big. Not a moment later Sieg's door opened and he dragged Sisuca inside, stepping out and leaning tiredly against the door he pulled shut behind him.

"Sieg?"

"Oh, hey Chrodechild," Sieg said softly, the rawness of his voice almost hidden by the quiet way he spoke, subdued rather than the usual boisterous youth she was used to seeing. "Did ya need something?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Me? Nah, I...I'm fine."

Not giving him a chance to let out the deeply indrawn breath that made him shudder against the door, Chrodechild grabbed Sieg's hand and dragged him up to the roof. They were alone here and she stopped them well away from the edge.

"I saw Liu."

"Yeah," Sieg said softly, distant, as he gazed out at the land surrounding the castle. "He's pretty messed up. I think he cried himself to sleep."

"And you?"

"I said I'm fine."

"Idiot," Chrodechild said, dragging him into a tight hug. She didn't let go as he stiffened against her and she could feel the fine tremors of pent up emotions he'd been trying to hide. "You are far from fine. Fighting family is never easy."

"Dirk, he...they...they smiled before the end."

"They?"

"Dirk. Cougar. He was right there. Dirk asked for the power to save us and...he answered. They all answered. So much power. He..."

Sieg's voice finally broke all the way, deep sobs that he was obviously trying to hold him. Chrodechild rubbed his back soothingly, like she had with Fredegund. She wouldn't tell him not to cry. There was no weakness in it, only a cleansing that was needed after so much had happened. Not mourning the loss of their friend would only distract them from what was yet to come.

Lowering them slowly to the stone floor, Chrodechild held onto Sieg as he cried himself out on her shoulder. It was the least she could do after he'd help her regain her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for March 2012 no_true_pair - Sieg & Chrodechild, "Don't cry."


End file.
